Wishing On A Star
by Pottyhead4ever
Summary: In Bellmare, a world far from here, magic is only for the evilest of souls, but Thistle Grant daughter of the leader of the Witches Brew, wants to end that tradition. Thistle goes on a long journey and realizes that she doesn't doesn't even know her own mother. book is not based on anything, I made it up. Please Read and Review. Unfinished
1. Chapter 1

This story starts with a story, a love ago there were two lovers, they could not be together because of theirconflicting lives, one was a beautiful princess, while the other was a magicuser. Their love waseverlasting buttheprincess was  
forced to marry the son of a distantkingdom, she was outraged! She went to her father and begged for her freedom but he refused, she had to resort to a much more effective solution. She traveledto a witches lair, whereshe offered allher  
jewels for the ability to change her destiny,the sly witch agreed but gave her a little more than just a tiny potion. Angrily,the princes went to the dinner to meet the prince. During the dinner she drank the potion and had

all the powerin the world, but it came with a price. Her skin began to shrivel up and her hair fell out, shehad turned green and her heart had turned to coal. By the time she had finished her transformation, she killed everyone in the

room, she was in control ofher destiny! Finally she found the person she was in love with but her lover was afraid of her,she lost control and destroyed the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

After that incident the princess was long gone, the only thing to remain was the witch, Rose Grant or the "princess" was never seen again. The Lady who had been reading ,closed her book as the children who were listening begged for more,little did they  
/know that the children of Rose Grant, Thistle and Thorn were near."Hand me my broomstick!" Screamed Thistle as a tall black haired, frog-faced girl held a broomstick withthe engravingsThistle on it. "Its bad enough you had to come,ifyou flywe  
will be spotted by these peasants!" Answered Thorn who seamed to havebeen spotted by more people than Thistle. It was weird tothink that Thorn and Thistle were twins,Thorn was blessed with curly strawberry blond hair,a buttonnose

and heart made

of gold, while Thistle had straight thin greasy hair that smelled like old cheese and she was very mean spirited, she teased and bullied Thistle all the time but Thorn was naturally gifted at flying Thistle waserr...not Thorn speed through town,  
/while Thistle tried to make her broom move but nothing happened, suddenly Thistles broom came up and hit her in the face and she flew backwards into the crowd. "Witch!" Screamed the crowd when Thistle tried to run away. Two guards grabbed herand  
dragged her towards the castle. When theyentered the throne room there was one chair facing the opposite way. "Your majesty, we caught this young girl doing witchcraft!" Called out the nights. When the chair turned around itwas notthe queen  
but a young boy about Thistles age wearing the kings crown, when he looked at Thistle he frowned."Throwher in the dungeon untill mother returns. She will decide her fate."Squealed the boy. The dungeon had cells with people who looked almostdead, the  
Guardthrewher in the cell and disappeared into the darkness. Thistle began to cry, but suddenly she saw Thorn. "You fool! You've doomed us all, we could've been caught!" Hissed Thornas she preformed a lock opening spell,Thistle stepped outside  
of the cell and began to cry " I'm sorry, the gaurds...they caught me...please don't tell Mother."

The Witches brew is the name of society of witches, The leader of the Witches brew was Rose Grant or Cobweb she was also queen of the Witches kingdom Thistle they returned to Thistle Woods everybody loookesat Thistle with disappointmentand  
ragelike they usually did but her mother she was angry, very angry. "THISTLE!" The bald woman screeched as she wrapped her in vines"YOU ARE NOT A WITCH, I EXPECT MORE FROM MY ELDEST DAUGHTER, WHO IS NOW 14! LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!"  
Scarred out her mind Thistle ran as far as she could, she could feel the rage of the witches as she ran past them, even Thorn. _Goodbye Thistle Woods,_ she thought.


End file.
